


We'll let the waves decide

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I hope, M/M, No Smut, jenna's hardly there, josh get eaten by waves, they are at the beach, tylers pants fall down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler go the beach and the waves are bigger than josh thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll let the waves decide

**Author's Note:**

> I have not proof read it and im not going to (unless its super bad.)  
> I'm so sorry, but not really

I ran across the hot sand towards the water.  
“Ow, Tyler it’s burning me,” he whined.  
“Wow really? Would have never guessed,” I ran onto the cooler sand, dragging him behind me, and pushing him in to the water.  
“Ah! Tyler,”  
“Ah, Josh,” I mocked, causing him to send a wave of water my way.  
“Frick, Josh, that’s cold.”  
“Wow really, Ty? Would have never guessed.”  
After about ten minutes of coaxing josh in, we made it to waste deep water.  
“Watch out, Josh, the waves might swallow you.”  
“I’m not that small.”  
“We’ll let the waves decide,” I grabbed his hand, as the wave pushed everything down and back.  
“Hey, Ty, I didn’t know you liked the beach that much. You don’t ever take your pants off for me,” I scrabbled quickly pulling up my pants, glaring at him.  
“Not a word to anyone, Joshua.”  
“But what if a fan videoed it, and is going to put it on the internet forever,” he teased.  
“Don’t even think about that happening.”  
“Aw, come on, Ty, it’s not like it would actu-,” a huge wave swept us both off our feet, forcing us under. I stood up gasping for breath.  
“Josh?” I looked around, searching for his purple hair.  
“Tyler,” he coughed, spitting out water as another wave bowled him over.  
“Josh!” I picked him up out of the water carrying him to shore.  
“Stop carrying me like a girl,” he whined, still gasping for breath.  
“Tell if you need to be put down,” I stopped to throw him over my shoulder.  
“Wait, Tyler, stop I feel sick,” I stopped on the sand put him back on his feet, but I didn’t move fast enough. I cringed as I felt the warmth running down my back go cold. Josh burst into tears.  
“I’m, so sorry, Tyler, I’m so, so sorry I should have told you earlier.”  
“Hey, Joshie, it’s okay. Don’t cry,” I slowly backed into the water washing Josh’s stomach contents of my back.  
When I made it back to Josh, he was sitting with someone.  
“Uh hi,” The woman jumped at my sudden appearance.  
“Oh hi I’m, Jenna,” on closer inspection she had short blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
“Hi, Jenna, I’m, Tyler, and this is, Josh,” I gestured to my fiancé, who was now hugging my legs.  
“I wanna go home, Ty.”  
“Okay, Joshie,” I looked to Jenna, “we have to go but thank you for calming him down.”  
“It was nice meeting you.” We said our goodbyes before leaving.  
“Come on, Jishwa, let’s get you in bed.”


End file.
